


All of tilly's Hockey Drabbles

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AU in which Gritty is just a dude in a suit, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Medieval AU, collection, knights AU, under 1k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Just a junk place to shove all of my hockey drabbles.Fics are all less than 1k words
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Gritty/Travis Konecny, Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 49
Kudos: 141





	1. I can't stay mad at you (sid/geno)

“I can’t stay mad at you, and that pisses me off.”

Geno grins, “Is because I charming.”

Sid points a finger at him, “It’s because you get under my skin.”

“Is because I best.” Geno’s smirking like the cat who’s got the cream, “You never stay mad.”

Sid sighs, Geno’s always like this, “I have no idea why I put up with you.”

Geno just chuckles a little, and reaches out with a lazy hand to hook a finger through sid’s belt loop, pulling him closer. “I know why.”

Sid gives an unimpressed little hum, “Of course you do,” he looks up at Geno, having to tilt his head back to look at him when they’re stood this close, “Because you know everything.”

“Is because I best.” Geno looks at him like he’s an idiot. “Of course know everything.”

“So why on earth does someone like me, put up with you?”

And there’s that insufferable smirk again, and Geno’s leaning down so his forehead is pressed to Sid’s, “Is because you love me.”

Sid groans, and reaches up to wrap his arms around Geno’s neck, pulling him closer to finally press their lips together. “I don’t like that I love you.”

“Nope.” Geno grins against his mouth, “But you love me.”

Sidney hums in agreement, “I suppose I do.”


	2. I know it's the middle of the night, but can you like, come over (TK/NolPats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-slash. Migranes and stuff.

TK’s woken by his phone ringing, he answers it without checking who it is, and on the other end of the phone is Nolan’s quiet voice “I know it’s the middle of the night, but can you like, come over?”

“Ten minutes bud,” Travis promises immediately, “Ten minutes and I’ll be there.”

He doesn’t bother checking what the time is, just throws some sweats and a hoodie on and heads out to the car. It’s 8 minutes at that time of the night, and he has keys to Haysie’s place, so he just unlocks the door and lets himself in.

All the lights are off, but that doesn’t actually tell him where Nolan is, he checks on the sofa, to find him missing, and figures he’s probably in bed. Nolan’s bedroom is also dark, but Teeks can see the lump in the middle of the bed. He toes off his sneakers, and crosses the room, sitting on the edge of the bed as quietly as he can. “Hey bud,”

Nolan groans and rolls over, “Hey.”

“What’s up?” Travis asks, his voice soft and low.

“I’m so fucking bored Trav.” Nolan blinks up at him, “It’s like, not so bad right now that I can’t do anything but sleep, but I’ve slept so much I’m not tired, but I can’t use my phone or watch tv or have a light on or whatever.”

“Fuck,” Travis settles into the bed beside him, “Well fortunately for you, I’m literally the most entertaining thing in your life.”

Nolan snorts, and pulls Travis down until he’s lying in the bed next to him, he waves his hand vaguely, “Do your thing Teeks.”

So Travis ‘Does his thing’, which mostly involves talking about practise that day, and the face that G had pulled when Travis had asked him what kind of houses Aardvarks live in, which was fair, but G said they didn’t live in houses, and Travis knew that, but he also didn’t know what they did live in, like nests or burrows or trees, or whatever, so he’d used houses as like a catchall term, but apparently that wasn’t good enough for Giroux.

“Burrows,” Nolan answers softly, “They live in burrows.”

“This is why I need you around bud,” Travis wraps his arms around Nolan, holding him close.

Nolan lets himself curl around Travis’ lying form, resting his head on Travis’ chest and listening to him talk softly about every thought that goes through his brain. Occasionally, Nolan will respond, usually with a word, or a question, as TK’s brain travels down it’s weird and winding path.

The blackout curtains mean they don’t see the sun coming up, but Travis’ alarms go off at the usual time, signalling that he needs to get to the arena, and they’re still up and talking.

“Shit,” Nolan swears, “I didn’t mean to keep you up all night, not on a game day.”

“Pssh,” Travis waves his hand, “It’s what naps are for bud,”

“Thanks though,” Nolan’s running his hand through his hair uncomfortably, the way he does when he can’t find the words to express the emotion he’s feeling, but he wants it out anyhow.

“Anytime bud,” Travis grins at him, swinging his legs out of bed, “I mean it, whatever time, if I’m in the city, I’ll come get you, even if you just want someone to hold your hand, I’m here bud.”

Nolan grins at him, free and bright just for a second, before he schools his expression back into it’s practised neutrality. He reaches out, and grabs Teeks’ by the wrist, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of his hand. “Have a good day Trav.”


	3. Showtime (Kane/Toews)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit.

If you ask Jonathan Toews why he doesn't like the nickname "showtime" for his long time sidekick Patrick Kane, he'll tell you there are three reasons. 

The first problem with "showtime" it's its one step away from being a self appointed nickname, and there's nothing Jonny hates more than people who give themselves a nickname (Mackinnon sets his teeth on edge). The second problem is it's stupid and arrogant, Patrick yelling it in the face of goalies he's just scored on goes against every polite Canadian bone in Jonny's body. The third problem with "showtime" is it really fucking suits Patrick - it suits him down to the ground, and it reminds Jonny of everything about Kaner that winds him up. 

The thing Jonny will never admit, the reason he hates that nickname above any other reason, is because sometimes… it just slips out. Sometimes his brain subconsciously decides that it's what Patrick should be called and his mouth comes out with it regardless of how he feels about it. 

The first few times it happens they're on the ice, and Patrick's just scored, so it's not really noteworthy. 

The first time either of them notice it is when he says it as the head of Patrick's cock drags against his prostate for the first time. "Oh, fuck, Showtime, baby…"

Patrick laughs so hard he has to stop and Jonny goes furiously red. 

The next time it slips out is the first time Patrick successfully manages to deep throat Jonny. “Oh fuck, Showtime.” He whimpers. 

This time Patrick doesn't laugh, but Jonny's pretty sure he'd have been smirking if his lips hadn't been stretched wide around Jonny's cock. 

They're together a while before Jonny persuades Patrick to bottom, but the first time he slips inside him and whispers “Christ Showtime, you're so tight.” Patrick melts in his arms, and Jonny finds that slipping the nickname into his question when he asks Patrick to bottom for him invariably means he gets his way. 

Patrick loves the name Showtime. It's his favourite nickname (that and Jonny's Boy, but that's a different kind of nickname). He loves the way it makes him feel when fans shout it, it makes him realise that he's finally made it, despite what everyone had always said. He loves the fact it winds up his teammates, loves the fact that it winds up their opposition. But if you ask him what he loves about it most of all? He loves the way Jonny only uses it when he's really turned on, he loves the way it slips out without Jonny meaning it to, he loves the way occaisionally, they'll he'll skate back to the bench after scoring a beauty of a goal, and as he gives him his fistbump, Jonny'll mouth “Showtime” at him, and he'll know exactly what they'll be doing later that night. 

Contrary to popular belief however, Patrick rarely uses it to refer to himself… His one exception being the time he got his timing wrong and accidentally came all over Jonny's face - and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and whispering “Showtime” in Jonny's ear. Jonny had wiped most of the come off onto Patrick's face as they both dissolved into giggles, but then Jonny had got him back a few days later by deliberately coming all over Patrick's face before leaning in with a smirk and telling him “That's hockey baby.”


	4. Why Can't I Be Enough (Kirby/Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a weekly challenge prompt, but I can't put it in because it's so short. Not that there's rules, but also, I put something else in for my entry and like, whatever.
> 
> Discussions of coming out in homophobic environs

Its a quiet night, they're both lying there flicking through their phones. Kirby finds himself reading an article about the gay player in the English league who'd come out. 

"Would you ever think about coming out?" he asks softly, leaning against Adams shoulder. 

"Maybe?" Adam pulls a face, like it's not something he ever thought about. "I think with enough reason."

"Oh." Kirby sort of wishes he hadn't asked, he puts his phone down, slipping under the covers. 

"What about you?" Adam clearly hasn't noticed the tension in Kirby's shoulders, putting his own phone down and sliding down in the bed next to him, his arms wrapping around Kirby's waist. 

"I'd like to," Kirby admits, "While I'm still playing."

He's surprised by a soft smile spreading across Adam's face before he leans in for a kiss. "I can see you doing that." He says, and it should be sweet, but he said 'you' not 'us' and Kirby feels that uncomfortable clench in his gut again. 

He doesn’t mean to be distant, but it’s hard, after both of those things, he can’t help but feel like Adam doesn’t want him in the same way. It clearly shows the next night, because as Adam presses a kiss to his neck, he doesn’t turn into it like he usually does.

“Dachy, babe.” Adam mutters softly, “What’s up?”

Kirby shrugs, there’s no use pretending. “Just,” he turns away so Adam can’t see his face. “I’m not feelng it.”

“You’ve been weird since yesterday,” Adam points out, “Since we talked about coming out.”

Kirby shrugs.

“You thinking about it?”

Another shrug, “Just…” he has to get it off his chest, “You said you’d come out if something mattered enough.”

“I would.” Adam’s sounding so earnest.

It’s hard to say the words, “I just… why can’t I be enough?”

“Oh,” There’s an awkward moment of silence, “I mean…” Adam nuzzles into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “You are enough.”

“But…”

“And the second you want to come out,” Adam mutters, “I will be right there at your side.”

“Oh.” Kirby blushes, feeling stupid for a second that he could think for a moment that Adam didn’t want him.

“At your side,” Adam repeats, “Where I belong.”

Kirby hums happily and drags Adam into his arms, pulling him into a deep kiss.


	5. Pat and Pat On The Puck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by [Keith Wilde's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_Wilde/pseuds/Keith_Wilde) fic [We Really Filled It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680652) in which Pat Kane retires to become a talking head/hockey commentator/announcer... and as soon as I read it I thought YES.... YES HE WOULD, and he would be PERFECT and remember everything ever.
> 
> At the start of the pause, there was a zoom call with PKane and two other self proclaimed hockey nerds from other teams (I can't recall who) and they were asked nerdy questions about their teams. Peeks not only answered all of HIS questions correctly, but told the other guys the answers to THEIR questions when they didn't know them. He has a CRAZY memory for hockey plays and stats, it's insane. So this lil drabble happened.

Patrick sits back in his chair, as the cameras cut back to them after showing the prerecorded game clip. 

"It was ugly," his cohost chimes in first, "but it worked."

Patrick laughed a little, "You're not wrong Sharpy," he said with a grin to his old friend, "Nobody's gonna be calling that beautiful hockey any time soon." He scratches at his chin with one hand, "I tell you what though," he's mostly telling the camera, not Sharpy, but the easy rapport as if it's just the two of them chatting is what makes the show such a success, "Reminds me of a play I saw back in," he pauses to think, "'95...Mike Stapleton for the Jets and I remember thinking at the time that good hockey doesn't always have to be beautiful."

"Didn't translate to your playing style eh?" Sharpy chirps, although it's sort of a compliment, then he pauses, frowning at Patrick, "Hang on Peeks," he's pointing at him now "1995 and you were how old?" 

Patrick gives a little shrug, "Six," he answers honestly, "We had glass side seats for that season."

Sharpy gives a little chuckle, "Only you Peekaboo," he shakes his head, "Only you could remember a garbage play that he watched live when he was six. Still…"he gives a wry little shrug to the camera, " That's why you folks at home tune in to Pat and Pat huh? My good looks and his brain."

"Hey!" Patrick grins right back at him, "Your wife thinks I'm pretty." 

Sharpy rolls his eyes, and they move on to the next segment of the show. 


	6. The Long Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by [ THIS GIF ](https://twitter.com/i/status/1296122088869310465)  
> Where we then discussed KNIGHT WEREWOLF OVI and KING NICKE
> 
> And then Charlyyyyy made the MOST AMAZINGEST PICTURE EVER OF IT which you can view [here](https://avelon-hunter.tumblr.com/post/627727991525556224/we-where-talking-in-the-discord-the-other-day-or)  
> And so I wrote a drabble based upon it

artwork by <https://avelon-hunter.tumblr.com/>

Sasha paused for a moment outside the great hall, torn between wanting to go straight in, wanting to go straight to his Sire’s side, and wanting to look his best before he does. He’d ridden straight up to the gates, and no doubt the message has already reached the king that he is within the keep, so he’s expected, but he’s just come off a hard ride, he rode through the night to get home fast, to be at Nicklas’ side faster, and he knows he’d rather bathe first, knows Nicklas deserves him at his best, but he can’t bear to be parted from him for that long.

Still, it’s two days before the moon, and his hair is longer than usual, he could have stopped for a shave, but he didn’t, and he’s no doubt his tunic is ripe underneath his armour. Instead, he settles for straightening his armour, flatting his hair as best he can before he nods to the doorman to open the doors.

As soon as he’s through the doors, he sees him, stood at the other end of the hall in front of his throne. Of course there must be other people in the room, but Sasha sees only Nicklas. He doesn’t run down the length of the hall, but it’s a close thing, instead he strides as fast as he can, ignoring the stares of the courtiers, ignoring those who may have been waiting to talk to their monarch, he strides past them all and falls to one knee in front of his king.

Nicklas steps in front of him, Sasha can see his shoes, he fights not to look up at him, fights not to reach up and grab his face, pull him into a deep kiss – that isn’t for now, that isn’t for others to see, that is for only them.

He feels Nicklas’ hand resting softly on the top of his head, stroking down the side of his cheek, coming to rest under his chin.

“Ser Alexander,” Nicklas says softly, his voice as dispassionate and emotionless as always, but Sasha knows there is love in his heart if not in his words. “You are home.”

“My liege,” Sasha presses his forehead to the back of Nicklas’ hand, before looking up at him, and grinning, revealing the first glimpse of the damage his travels had taken on him. “I am.”

\--

They don’t get a moment alone until after the feast to mark Sasha’s return, and it’s torture to be sat next to Nicklas on the feasting bench but unable to touch him. If they’d not been apart for so long, Sasha would have trailed his hand up Nicklas’ thigh, often a feast has passed with Sasha attempting to see how much he can touch Nicklas before his king snaps and sends him away, but tonight he’s not touched him in so long, he knows once he starts, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Still, when Sasha excuses himself from the feast, he goes straight to Nicklas’ chambers. He has his own chambers here in the castle, and despite his long absence, they will have been kept for him, but he’s not used them in a very long time.

He strips his armour, and sends it to be cleaned, or possibly disposed of, it’s been through that much recently that the repairs may not be workable. He strips his tunic, and his boots, until he’s stood in just his britches. He kneels patiently on the furs by the fire and waits, knowing he won’t have to wait long.

Nicklas doesn’t speak when he enters the room, just strips his own outer layers and then sends the servants away, shucking his boots before he pads over to Sasha.

“You came home.” He says, and this time his voice is tinged with fondness, “You came back.”

Sasha frowns, looking up at his king, “I told you I would.”

“Sasha,” Nicklas protests softly, his hand carding through Sasha’s hair, “I cannot think of many other men who could manage to come back to me through all of that.”

Sasha shrugs, proud and careless, “I promised you Nicke,” he grins, “I promised I’d come back.”

His grin clearly reminds Nicke of the part that didn’t come back and he thumbs the new gap between his teeth. “Not all of you?”

Sasha shrugs again, “The important parts made it back,” He adds, before leaning forward so he can press his forehead against Nicklas’ hip, “I said I’d come back love, so I came back.” He looks up at him, “Did you worry for me?”

Nicklas nods, “Every night my love,” he says, and there’s sadness in his voice, but then it’s replaced by his usual fond irritation as he tugs on Sasha’s ear, “Get up my love.”

Sasha grins and bounces to his feet, stepping into Nicklas space and sliding his arms around Nicklas’ waist, burying his face in his King’s neck. “Am home.” He says, and it’s impossible not to sound smug, because of course he’s been home for a few hours now, but here, pressed against his lover’s body, this is where home truly is.

Nicklas just hums a little, threading the fingers of his hand through Sasha’s hair, “More grey,” he says critically, “Fewer teeth,” he lets his hands slide down Sasha’s back until they rest at the top of his britches. “Let me check the rest of you.”

Sasha steps back and scrambles to obey, flinging his remaining clothes carelessly off until he’s stood in front of his king, naked as the day he was born.

There’s a smile tugging at the corner of Nicklas’ mouth, but he doesn’t say anything as he walks around Sasha until suddenly he’s pressing himself against Sasha’s back, his lips brushing against the nape of his neck, “My best knight.”

Sasha grins, lifting his arms above his head and putting them back so he can wrap them around Nicklas behind him, “My liege,” he replies, the smile shining through his words.

Nicklas just hums softly, and then bites a little, not hard, just enough that Sasha can feel his teeth, “My love.”

Sasha turns in his arms, until they’re standing and Nicklas is stretching up to press their lips together and he feels himself relax, because whatever he’s faced, he’s come out the other side, and he’s home now, home where he belongs, at the side of his King.


	7. Sid & Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate coming home after the Avs lost their series against the Stars *sobs*

Once they're out, Nate just wants to be out, to go home. It takes time however, they have to undergo testing for the final time, they have to pack, and they're on a plane back. It seems stupid to go back to Denver and then fly back into Canada, so he gets to just head straight home from the airport, back to Cole Harbour. 

He gets a cab from the airport, he'd left his car at home, and he finds himself jigging anxiously as the car pulls up outside his house. He pays the driver, and waits until he's driven away before picking up his bags and heading straight to Sid's. 

He calls out as soon as he gets through the door, but there's no response, which implies Sid is having a nap, he checks the time and realised that it's about prime nap time for Sid. 

He's sure he's supposed to quarantine, but the thought of waiting in his house, just the walls between him and Sid for two whole weeks is unbearable, besides it's not like he or Sid are going to see anyone else for the next fourteen days. 

He dumps his bags, he'll deal with them later, and toes off his shoes at the door, before heading up the stairs. 

When he gets to the door of the bedroom he pauses, Sid is fast asleep, sprawled across the bed, arm flung across his eyes, and Nate takes a moment just to look, to drink in the sight of him. 

He slips out of his pants and his shirt, dumping them in the laundry basket before he tiptoes over to the bed, dumping his phone on his bedside cabinet and then slipping in beside Sid. 

Sid mutters something and rolls over until his arm hits Nate and then he blinks sleepily at him. "You're home."

"I'm home." Nate says softly, wrapping both arms around Sid, pulling him close against him. 

"Sorry about the Stars," Sid says with a soft chuckle, pressing a kiss against Nate's lips. 

"Go back to sleep," Nate mutters, "Let's just sleep for the moment, we can dissect everything later." For the moment, all he wants is to curl up in bed with Sid and forget about hockey, forget about playoffs, forget about anything that isn't him and Sid and their bed. 


	8. Mega Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a sticker on my new bedsheets saying "mega soft" and this happened in my head

“Teeks, “ Couts stared at him from across the room, “I feel I have to ask… Why the fuck are you wearing a sticker that says 'Mega Soft'? “

“Oh, “ Teeks grins down at himself, “Yeah, Patso and I got new bed sheets and they came with this sticker, and Patty said I had to wear it because, and I quote, 'but you ARE mega soft bud', “ he shrugs,poking at the sticker. 

The room falls silent around him. 

“What?” Travis asks in confusion. 

“I think, um,” Couts speaks up, “That we're all processing the concept of you and Patty buying bedsheets together.”

“Ohhh,” Travis laughs, “Yeah, no, don't get the wrong end of the stick, it's not like we're fully functional adults or anything, Nols mom sent them.”

“I…” Haysie frowns at him, “That wasn't the bit I was having issue with weirdly, although now you mention it… “

“What's weird about us getting new sheets then?”

“Together?” Hartsy asks in a tone of wonder. 

“Well yeah,” Travis shrugs, “Like, Patty can be a fucking bed hog at times, but it'd still be fucking weird if we slept in seperate beds.”

“Would it?” G asks, eyebrows raised in amazement. 

“Sure bud,” Travis waves a hand, “I mean, if you and Ryanne sleep in different beds, like I'm not going to fucking judge you, you do what you need for a healthy marriage you know?”

“But… “ Claude frowns, “I'm sorry, I just...” he trails off lamely

“Are you and Patrick dating?” Couts asks bluntly. 

Travis snorts, “Well duh.”

“Since when?” Hartsy squeaks

“Uh, just before G's wedding? Like, that's why we all refer to that summer as the summer of love no? “

“We refer to it as the summer of love because two of us got married,” Couts counters, “Not because any of us had a fucking clue that you and Pats decided to shack up.”

Travis gives an easy shrug, “I mean, Haysie must know right?” He looks at his teammate. 

“Uh, no?” Kevin stares straight back, “This is news to me.”   
“We live with you Haysie!”

Kevin frowns, “I thought you lived with Sanny.”   
“Buddy,” Travis snorts, “I haven't lived in the Trav-house in months,” he turns to Sanny, “Why did you think I moved out?”

Sanny shrugs, “You said loads of stuff about missing Patty, and then you moved in with him, I figured 'cause you missed him.”

“Yeah,” Travis laughs, “Cause he' s my fucking boyfriend.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, “I'm calling Pats.”

Nolan picks up after the phone has run half a dozen times. “This better be good Trav, I'm not in for a reason today.”

“Apparently,” Travis switches the phone to speaker phone, “None of the guys knew we were dating.”

Nolan snorts, “The fuck?” He laughs, “We fucking live together.”

“You also live with me!” Haysie called over, “And you sure as fuck aren't dating me.”

“I mean, I just thought you were weirdly co-dependent.” Couts adds. 

“We are.” Nolan's eyeroll is practically audible down the phone, “Because we're fucking dating.”

“I didn't know either of you were even gay!” Claude chimes in. 

“Ugh, G,” Travis shakes his head, “You're so old, sexuality is such a fucking outdated concept.“

“Honestly Teeks,” Nolan draws, “I feel kind of bad, I've always assumed you were the dumbest motherfucker on this team… But apparently not.”

Travis snorts with laughter, “I'll see you after tapes 'kay?”

“Bring me a smoothie.” Nolan orders. 

“Sure thing buddy,” Travis says easily, “Love you.”

“Ugh,” Patty sighes theatrically, “Do you have to.”

Travis laughs and ends the call. 

“See!” Haysie yells in vindication, “Shit like that is how it doesn't seem like you're dating. 

Travis frowns, “I literally just told him I loved him, something you've all heard me say a thousand times.”

“You called him bud,” G points out. 

“Yeah?” Travis shrugs, “Like, it's a thingie, a pet name thing.”

“Bud is not a pet name.” Claude rolls his eyes. 

“Stop judging my pet names,” Travis grins at him, “Patty vetoed like, 90% of them, so pretty much bud is what I'm left with.”

“Also,” Haysie points a finger across the room at him, “You were all, 'I love you' and he was all just 'can you not?' which doesn't make you fuckers sound like you're dating.”

Again, Travis just shrugs, “That's just Patty though, he's like, allergic to feelings.” he gestures down at his sticker, "hence why I'm the one wearing the 'mega soft' sticker not him."

When Travis gets home he finds Nolan still in bed, and proffers the smoothie before stealing a quick kiss. "Missed you."

"You know why that is yeah?" Nolan smirks. 

"I dunno bud, maybe because I had to deal with like a million questions from our dumbass teammates who apparently had no clue about us dating?" 

"Nah," there's a twitch at the corner of Nolan's mouth as he reaches and pokes Travis right where the stick sits on his chest, "Its 'cause you're mega soft."


	9. Hummer EV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'm not even sorry. The premise of this fic is based around the release of the Hummer EV, which is like, the perfect car for Jonny and Pat if they got married and jointly owned a car....  
> I have no idea when Jonny got his tesla, I'm not doing research for a 500 word fic.

2010

“You two are such an old married couple.” Sharpy snorted.

“Fuck off,” Kaner rolled his eyes, “No way are Taze and I married, we couldn’t get married.”

“Because?”

Kaner shrugged, listing the points off on his fingers, “One, we hate each other.”

“Hate is not the opposite of love little kanerboo.” Sharpy intoned smugly.

“Fuck you, two, we argue, literally all the fucking time.”

“Hence the old married couple bit,” Sharpy grinned, “We’re not saying you two are in the honeymoon stage, we’re saying the pair of you are in the fuck you I’m so fucking done with you get out of my life, stage of marriage.”

“I worry for your future.” Kaner snarked back, “Thirdly, and most importantly, Jonny drives a fucking Tesla.”

“And?”

Kaner smirked, before calling across the players lounge to Tazer, “Hey Jon, I wanna get a hummer, thoughts?”

“Fuck no!” Jonny stalked across the room, “Those thing’s are literally the scourge of the earth, they’re killing the environment, you don’t need a card that size for driving in the city, it’s literally pointless, especially when all you use a car for is driving to the fucking rink and back.”

Kaner grinned at Sharpy, “Game, Set, Match,” he laughed.

“You could drive the Tesla?”

“Fuck no.” Kaner shuddered, “I am a red blooded American man and I will drive a car befitting of my status as such.”

Jonny rolled his eyes, “Your choice in cars is literally the most stupid thing in the world, can anyone say overcompensating?”

“Fuck off Toes,” Patrick was the one to roll his eyes this time, “You and I both know who’s winning in the manhood department, you’re just jealous you can never have a car as hot as mine.”

2020

From PSharp  
To: Captain Serious, Peekaboo,  
cc: <Team 10>

So like a million years ago, Kanerboo told me that he and Jonny could never get married because they could never agree on a car….

<https://www.gmc.com/electric-truck/hummer-ev>

From: Kaner  
To: Tazer, SharP,  
cc: <Team 10>

I just came in my pants

From: Jonathan Toews  
To: Patrick Kane, Patrick Sharp,  
cc: <Team 10>

The specs on that are…. Really quite nice????

From: Kaner  
To: Tazer, SharP,  
cc: <Team 10>

Jon, no jokes, buy me that car and I WILL marry you

From: Kaner  
To: Tazer, SharP,  
cc: <Team 10>

LOL, who am I kidding, I’m buying it myself :D :D :D

From PSharp  
To: Captain Serious, Peekaboo,  
cc: <Team 10>

So when am I getting my wedding invites?

From: Jonathan Toews  
To: Patrick Kane, Patrick Sharp,  
cc: <Team 10>

IDK… Kaner came in his pants from watching a car commercial, I’m not sure I wanna be with a man with stamina issues like that

From: Kaner  
To: Tazer, SharP,  
cc: <Team 10>

You’d be LUCKY to have me toes. Tell you what, if you’re nice to me, maybe I’ll take you out for a spin in my new baby.

From: Jonathan Toews  
To: Patrick Kane, Patrick Sharp,  
cc: <Team 10>

It’ a date…

From PSharp  
To: Captain Serious, Peekaboo,  
cc: <Team 10>

🥳 FINALLY


	10. Gritty/Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ""I think I'm in love with you and that scares me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, THIS CHAPTER has an alternate ending. So I'll post the fic, and then underneath it, post the fic again, but with the alternate ending. :D
> 
> WHY NO, I'M NOT EVEN SORRY.

TK has always known that Gritty can feel his emotions. What he doesn’t know however is if Gritty can feel everyone’s emotions, or just his. Still, it’s useful, because he might be the most talkative guy in the room, but that doesn’t mean he’s comfortable showing his emotions. But Gritty’s always been there for him, whenever he’s nervous before a game, whenever he’s down after a brutal loss, he can go and find Gritty and Gritty will just know.

It’s after a hard loss, and Patty is out with a migraine, again, not even able to watch, and when Travis is changed and ready to go he finds himself not heading to his car, but heading to find Gritty. He walks straight into his huge orange bulk, burying his face in the soft fur. He feels Gritty’s huge hand coming up to stroke softly down his head. He looks up, to gaze into Gritty’s soft penetrating gaze, “God Grits,” he says softly, reaching up to wind his arms around Gritty’s neck, “I’m so grateful to have you.” He’s not sure when things shifted with Gritty, when things shifted with them, but things have shifted, and they can both feel it.

Gritty grins down at him, nuzzling against his face, and then stills, because he can feel every emotion that’s coursing through Travis’ veins, and his hand is smoothing soothingly up and down his back.

“I know,” TK whispers up at him, “I know I’m scared, but the thing is,” he bites his lip, looking up at Gritty through his eyelashes, “I think I'm in love with you and that scares me.”

Gritty never speaks, but he lets out a sound that is halfway between a coo and a groan, and sweeps Travis off his feet, gathering him up into his arms. He carries him off, and Travis has never been in the part of the arena that is Gritty’s lair. There’s old hockey equipment and random PR items scattered about, it’s clearly some kind of nest, and Gritty lays him down tenderly in the middle of it.

Gritty smiles down at him, his eyes burning with a passion that Travis has never before seen, and Travis is helpless to do anything but widen the sprawl of his legs, holding his arms out to Gritty and welcoming him in.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Version 2:**

TK has always known that Gritty can feel his emotions. What he doesn’t know however is if Gritty can feel everyone’s emotions, or just his. Still, it’s useful, because he might be the most talkative guy in the room, but that doesn’t mean he’s comfortable showing his emotions. But Gritty’s always been there for him, whenever he’s nervous before a game, whenever he’s down after a brutal loss, he can go and find Gritty and Gritty will just know.

It’s after a hard loss, and Patty is out with a migraine, again, not even able to watch, and when Travis is changed and ready to go he finds himself not heading to his car, but heading to find Gritty. He walks straight into his huge orange bulk, burying his face in the soft fur. He feels Gritty’s huge hand coming up to stroke softly down his head. He looks up, to gaze into Gritty’s soft penetrating gaze, “God Grits,” he says softly, reaching up to wind his arms around Gritty’s neck, “I’m so grateful to have you.” He’s not sure when things shifted with Gritty, when things shifted with them, but things have shifted, and they can both feel it.

Gritty grins down at him, nuzzling against his face, and then stills, because he can feel every emotion that’s coursing through Travis’ veins, and his hand is smoothing soothingly up and down his back.

“I know,” TK whispers up at him, “I know I’m scared, but the thing is,” he bites his lip, looking up at Gritty through his eyelashes, “I think I'm in love with you and that scares me.”

Gritty never speaks, but he lets out a sound that is halfway between a coo and a groan, and sweeps Travis off his feet, gathering him up into his arms. He carries him off, and Travis has never been in the part of the arena that is Gritty’s lair. There’s old hockey equipment and random PR items scattered about, it’s clearly some kind of nest, and Gritty lays him down tenderly in the middle of it.

Gritty reaches up towards his head, and then, to Travis horror, grabs hold of his head, twists it and with a pop it comes free, revealing a strange looking man underneath.

“Dude,” the man stares at him, bafflement written plain across his face, “You realise I’m a fucking dude in a suit yeah?”

Travis feels his heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.


	11. 798

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to do a little ficlet to christen my new laptop.
> 
> This is group chat universe cale/carter, set sometime in the offseason that's just happened.
> 
> It's just fluff guys. JUST FLUFF

It’s only been five days since they last saw each other, but the first thing Cale does when Carter opens the door is throw himself into his arms.

“Fuck, baby.” Carter doesn’t budge an inch, for Cale it’s like throwing himself at a brick wall. Carter’s arms come sliding around his waist, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Cale buries his face in Carter’s neck, rubbing his nose against the soft skin. “Parents in?”

“Nope.” Carter grins at him, taking half a step back, “Wanna head upstairs.”

“Oh fuck yes.” Cale blushes heavily, but he doesn’t deny it, he lets Carter take him by the hand and lead him upstairs to his bedroom, now familiar to Cale. Sure, some people would find it awkward that they both live with their parents at 22, but it’s only during the off season, and honestly, both Carter’s parents are at work every day, so they have the house to themselves, which for Cale at least means he doesn’t have to worry about being as quiet as possible.

He’s grateful for that today for sure, because Carter seems determined to take him apart inch by inch until he’s quivering, begging and screaming for him. By the time Carter’s done with him, grinning above him, spent but still smug, Cale is a sweaty exhausted mess, but he can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Shower?” He asks, when his voice has returned, knowing he sounds ridiculously hoarse.

“Oof,” Carter laughs, “Yes because we need to clean up before mom gets home, but also,” he nuzzles up against Cale’s throat, “But God you sound sexy right now eight.”

“You ruined me.” Cale coughs, “You literally destroyed me.”

“I’ll do it again.” Carter scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin of Cale’s neck, “But maybe later.”

“Shower now.” Cale insists.

It takes them longer than anticipated to shower, because of course they decide to shower together, and then they get distracted by each other, but eventually they’re dressed again, and heading downstairs, and curling up on the couch with only a few minutes to spare before Carter’s mom is due home.

“We gaming?” Carter reaches for one of the x-box controllers.

Cale just raises an eyebrow at him.

“I know,” Carter grins, wrapping an arm around him, “I just thought I’d check.” He grabs his phone out of his pocket, “Next section of Superstition?”

“Next bit of Superstition,” Cale bounces in his seat, snuggling into Carter’s side, “Not reading it without you has been so hard!”

“Same.” Carter presses a kiss to his hair, “Same brain.”

“One brain, two bodies.” Cale laughs, threading his finger’s through Carter’s.

Carter laughs, tugging him closer, opening up the next section on his phone. They’d gotten pretty good at reading off the same screen, learning quickly that Cale reads faster than Carter does, so as long as Carter scrolls at his speed, Cale can just wait until Carter catches up to him, spending the precious extra seconds kissing his boyfriend.

They’re deep into the lives of Jacks and Chants when Carter’s mom comes home, stopping in the living room just to coo at them for a moment.

“How long are you staying Cale?” Shauna asks, when she’s stopped just staring at how adorable they are.

“Oh, um, only a couple of days.” Cale says apologetically, “I really need to start upping my training now, but…” he blushes heavily as he admits, “I was just kind of missing seventy-nine a lot.”

Shauna laughs softly, she’s beginning to get used to the numbers instead of names, “You two melt my heart.” She says, “You stay as long as you like Cale.”

Cale buries his face in Carter’s shoulder, he loves the support they get from all of their parents, but occasionally their moms can get a bit extra intense about them.

“She just likes how happy you make me.” Carter murmers, his lips brushing against Cale’s skin as he talks.

“Do I?” Cale grins up at him, even though he knows the answer.

“Eight,” Carter brushes a soft hand through his hair, “You make me so fucking happy.”


End file.
